Reincarnations
by Hui Xie
Summary: YGO x HP crossover. Yugi, Ryou, and Malik have all grown up to be prominent parts of the wizarding world! But magical tension fills the air from Voldemort and the Dark Arts, to the Shadow Magic within the Items. Who was Voldemort in his past life?
1. Old Friends in a New World

Another YGO/HP crossover...haha. This one is not as dramatic but a bit more darker because the characters are all grown up! XD There will be more to this, I promise, it just has to be more eventual than my other YGO / HP cross.

It's sort of a side story with OotP. There will be a few alternations here and there about the OotP and sort, but not too much. Enjoy!

Beta reader needed! Read and Review!

* * *

Chapter One

A man stood outside the castle doors, his long, spiky hair ruffling slightly in the wind, casting random colors of red, blond and black as the morning sun began to peak from the stormy weather. Small pellets of raindrops lightly decended onto his slim frame, and as the rays of the morn sun began to fill the surrounding moor, the raindrops ceased. The man blinked his sharp, narrow eyes once, and folded his arms across his chest, his pelvis sticking out and his back leaning backwards, in an obvious, mildly-arrogant, confidence posture.

"Professor Motou?" inquired a voice.

The man turned around and was face to face with another colleague, one with long, silvery beard and hair, perching half-moon glasses on his twice-crookedly-like nose, by the name of the infamous Albus Dumbledore.

"You will be taking our occupation in Care of Magical Creatures, then?" smiled the Headmaster.

The Headmaster blinked suddenly at the man's sudden change. Before inquiring, the man was obviously had an aura of confidence and mild arrogance, but now the man before him looked much younger, more kind, and much more childish.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore," replied Yugi, smiling. "It's more than my pleasure to work here."

Yugi Motou, now at age 19, still looked as though he was an average sixteen year old. Then again, when he _was _sixteen, he had looked younger than ten. Within yet another month, he'd be twenty, but he doubted he'd look any different. His eyes, once large and innocent, were now slightly angled and looked more determined. His hair was longer, and the middle strand of his golden bangs was longer, and his thin frame was now slighty taller. Proudly, he did not look like a child any more, though his presence was still renescient of one.

"It might be possible," smiled Dumbledore, "that in the middle of the year, we may need to replace you with someone else. This is ony temporary. Are you sure?"

Yugi nodded and shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I can stay here as long as you need me, Professor," he said modestly.

"Then you will stay," the Headmaster said, smiling firmly. "Even if your predecessor returns, you will always have a room and office here among Hogwarts. It wouldn't be safe for you to live out in the wizarding world alone by yourself."

Yugi smiled. "I assure you, Professor, that I am never alone."

The Headmaster nodded. "Be that as it may be, I still insist that you stay here at Hogwarts. You've had encounters with the Dark Lord, have you not?"

Yugi winced. Yes, he did... of course he did. Now that the Dark Lord was back, who didn't? Yugi himself had nearly lost a friend in the hands of one of the Death Eaters when he had no idea of the wizarding world. As a muggle he wasn't safe. What place would be better than Hogwarts itself?

"Thank you, Professor," he said, smiling gratefully.

"It is not a problem," assured the Headmaster.

There was a serene silence between them.

"Hurry in," said Dumbledore, turning slightly towards the great oak doors. "It must be freezing for you to be here so early. I myself don't mind, but with your personal....attire," he said, eyeing the sleeveless black shirt that Yugi was wearing, "I'd daresay if you don't go in soon, you might die of pneumonia."

"I won't."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Professor. I like the morning. And the day."

Dumbledore smiled. "Alright. I'll be heading in." With that, he swept around and glided through the oak doors, and disappeared.

* * *

Yugi stared among his surroundings...shadows of day-light friendly stores and shopes stood and casted across the cobble road, making the street look rather dark. But it was more of a peaceful dark. Not a menacing one.

Shivering slightly in the cold, Yugi wrapped his cloak around him. The dark shadows of the village beckoned him, reaching out, almost eagerly, straining to envelope him in their grasp. Yugi purged on forward into the village of Hogsmeade, past the friendly shops, the twinkling lights, the closed merchandise, until he managed to reach the end of the street, where there was a small dirt road.

/Aibou...?/

/Yeah..?/

The spirit of the ex pharaoh arched an eyebrow. /I could continue, if you want. I don't mind the cold as much./

/I'm fine,/ assured Yugi, but shuddered all the same. He wasn't quite used to England weather.

/I'll take over,/ decided the dark firmly as he then exchanged places. /I don't want you catching pnuemonia before your .../ The darker half smirked. /...rather interesting occupation, aibou./

/It's just being a professor,/ smiled Yugi. /It's nothing big./

Yami nodded, still smirking. He scanned his surroundings with a seemingly vague interest.

/Now....where to, aibou.....?/

/Hog's Head/ replied Yugi promptly, still shivering. The darker half began to saunter off in one direction, his long legs striding prominently.

The spirit almost immediately arrived at the said bar; he stared at the creakily swaying sign disapprovingly before opening the wooden door with a casual, yet dramatic, flourish.

"Mister Hagrid?" he called.

* * *

A man with broad shoulders, short snowy crops of spikey hair, was hunched at the bar, his brown eyes gleaming dangerously as he drowned his small cups of firewhiskey.

"Another Firewhiskey?" asked the bartender wheezily. "I do believe you've had enough Mr..."

"I will tell you when I've had enough," interrupted the man cuttingly. "And right now I've had enough of your incompetence. Another, please."

The bartender backed away slightly before making a rather impatient gesture to the man's attitude before ducking out of sight for another bottle.

The man was wearing a dark black cloak of sorts, with a white border down where its buttons should be. Its beige hood was covering much of his snowy locks, that framed his face and hid his scar from view. The scar was what the bartender found most mysterious from the foreigner. The cut began right underneathe the man's right eye and trailed down his cheek, with two horizontal slashes adjacent to it. It gleamed pearly white against the shadows of his attire.

/Yami...?/ asked a voice tentatively.

/What is it?/ snarled the man in return.

/It's just.../

/Night time is my time, hikari,/ responded the man aggresively. /Back off./

The soft voice in his head sighed sadly and ceased.

"Sir," said the bartender loudly as he handed the man another bottle of Firewhiskey. "I'm sorry, but I never got your name."

"You don't need to know it," replied the man, beginning to smirk as he lounged back in his chair, baring his handsome chest through his open shirt. "But...you could address me, if you wish, as the Theif King."

"The Thief King?" repeated the bartender dully. "Sure...okay, fine. Thief King."

The man leaned forward again, his eyes glinting maliciously.

"Be careful of how you say it," he hissed. "His Majesty just might curse you if you do not give it the proper respect it deserves." He drowned down another cup of the smoking liqour.

"Haha," said the bartender dryly. "What respect? Generally I don't have many customers worthy of respect here."

"Respect, as in you do as I say without question," responded the theif, laughing lowly. "And I say another firewhiskey." He banged his cup down on the wooden table with an acknowleging _thud. _"Now."

The bartender bristled indignantly. "I've pratically gave you my entire stock!"

"Now now," smirked the man, waggling a finger. "You don't want to disappoint the Theif King, do you, or you might be cursed."

The bartender finally had enough. He irratibly slammed his fist down and glared at the customer, who was now also slightly glowering.

"You have not even paid me yet," he said, making an ugly face. "Get out."

The man stared back at him, an amused look flickering though his chocolate eyes. He abruptly stood up, knocking the glass onto the ground, causing it to shatter dully as it made impact with the maured floor.

"You have been warned," he said smoothly as he left. He swiftly turned away, past the dirty glasses, past the cash register, and past the cloakroom. When the man had disappeared out of sight, the bartender unclenched his hands and hurried to the cash register.

It was empty.

Left behind was a simple card, a plastic card, old and worn between the ages. It beheld a beatiful semi angel-demon hybrid, holding a heart between her hands. Scrawled upon it, which looked horribly like blood, was :

_"Change of Heart; Theif King."_

* * *

"Hey," said the groundskeeper gruffly. "Watcha lookin' at?"

Hagrid eyed his new substitute intensely. The man had not shown his face, though beneath that hood was a pair of deep crimon eyes and a strand of an angular blonde bang. The stranger was so dark and so...intense. The man seemed to possess a high regal attitude, a mildly arrogant smirk and the most stern and serious demeanor.

But now those crimson eyes were narrowed suspiciously as the man was eyeing something that Hagrid could not make out.

"Er...sorry, mate, but I never got yer name," said Hagrid, tapping the man's shoulder from across the table. "Yeh're sure Dumbledore knows yeh?"

"I have already stated before," replied the man, almost distantly as he stared at the particular nothingness. "That Professor Dumbledore indeed requested that I teach your class. I myself am highly experienced when it comes to breeds of the magical animal kingdom. I have dealt with some that is quite possible that you have never seen, but that is no insult to your occupation, Mr. Hagrid."

"No, no, not at all," assured Hagrid, his eyes gleaming excitedly. "Er...wha sort of animals are yeh talkin' about, though? Any that I could see?"

The man shrugged. "Do you like dragons?"

"Yeah," breathed Hagrid, looking slightly disappointed that he couldn't have a chance to see the dragon properly before he left. "Yeh're goin' to show the students dragons t'is 'ear?"

"If they are capable of it," responded the man sternly. "I will not allow them to handle anything that might be precarious to their health."

"Oh...eh...," said Hagrid, sighing. The man was even more extreme than he was! "So yeh're sure yeh going to be fine?"

"Of course," assured the man, beginning to stand. He quickly finished his Butterbeer. Hagrid caught a glimpse of a leather-adorned hand and the gold of a prominent pendant against the man's chest. "Excuse me, Mr. Hagrid. I must leave; there are other matters I must attend to."

"Oh yeh...sure..." Hagrid quickly stood up too and quickly shook the man's hand. "It's been a great time meeting with you Mr...?"

"Motou," replied the man smoothly, beginning to smile slightly. He gave Hagrid a very Aisan bow before brushing past him, his cloak billowing dramatically in the wind-less bar.

* * *

/Yami!/

/What is it now ahou?/ snarled Bakura as he ran a hand through the coins in his bag.

/Er.../ Ryou's mind voice was beginning to fade feebly. /Do you...think...that maybe...I can have my body back?/

/Why?/ asked Bakura, his voice low./Want to sell me out, hikari?/

/No!/ cried Ryou, looking thoroughly shocked. /It's just...that...Yugi.../

/What?!/

Bakura whipped around, his black cloak flicking sharply.

_Che, _he swore. Hastily he looked about to see if there was any place to hide (usually there was) but it was obvious that it wasn't Yugi that was in control, for the silouhette had immediately appeared next to the tomb robber without so much as a inquirement. He grudgingly retrieved back into his soul room, allowing poor Ryou to gain control

"Ah...." Ryou quickly stuffed his duffel bag of coins over his shoulder, a pink tinge slowly flushing across the bridge of his nose.

"Bakura...is that you?" asked the silouhette, his low, rich voice echoing.

"Er...no," said Ryou hastily. "It's me...Ryou."

"Oh," said the man, looking slightly more relieved and certainly a lot more approachable. "That's certainly...well, it's of no concern at the moment. What are you doing here Ryou?"

"Oh....ah..." Ryou sheepishly scratched his head. "Nothing..."

Yami gave a slight smile. "Bakura was in control before, was he not? I saw him...however, that was not my actual concern. I was wondering what were you doing in the wizarding world."

Ryou smiled. "I'm working here," he explained. One eyebrow began to raise into the golden angular bangs as Yami gave the hikari a rather cynical look.

"_Here?"_ He gestured to the dingy darkness of the bar. Ryou blushed even more.

"No no," he said hastily. "No...I'm working in the Ministry."

Yami's eyes widened. "The Ministry of Magic? That's extordinary! Congratulations, Ryou."

"Yeah...heh heh," laughed Ryou modestly. "But I'm just a Junior though...I'm just wandering around, doing small things, running errands..."

"Are you sure it's quite wise to have Bakura in the Ministry?" asked Yami, giving the white haired boy yet another cynical look.

"I know I know," sighed Ryou. "I suppose not, but it was the only way to make money in the wizarding world. I don't trust my yami with normal humans who can't defend themselves."

"Nor would I," smiled Yami. "Come...we must talk..."

Ryou smiled. "Would you like to visit?"

Yami smiled. "I am sure Yuugi would love to....since he is quite eager to regain control."

The white haired hikari beamed as the transformation took place. Yugi grinned as he followed Ryou out of the bar and into the night.


	2. New Recruit

Crappy chapter. So sue me. At least I finally screwed up some courage and actually got around to writing this thing! XD

No own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Chapter Two: New Recruit

"So…we're having someone new, are we?" asked Sirius, in a rather monotone voice as he threw yet another undesirable item into a garbage bag. The canister of pure gold clanked among the other victims of the noble Black household; had it not been for the dead dust that skimmed each glistering treasure, one could've mistaken the piling heaps of bags to be ones of an archeological dig---

instead of a usual daily chore in the Grim's home.

"Mmn hmn," replied a rather quiet voice. Sirius turned around, giving his childhood friend a cynical look.

"More details, please, Moony?" asked the Grim, though clearly not politely. In the dimness of the nearby candles, Sirius could see the pale face of Remus Lupin smooth into a fleeting smile, before it vanished.

"Yes," replied the werewolf distantly, his eyes frowning slightly at the book he was reading.

There was a tense silence as Sirius ran a hand through his hair, suppressing the urge to blow his bangs out of his eyes in exasperation.

"Details, Moony," the dog animagus sighed, his patience running low. The werewolf seemed to barely heed his obviously distraught friend, continuing to be entirely engrossed by the book in his hands. "MOONY!"

"Hmn, I'm sorry, you called?" asked Remus mildly, still not looking up from the book. "I'm sorry Sirius, I'll tell you more about our recruit as soon as I…" suddenly, Remus made an odd noise, as one does when they were stifling laughter, "…finish reading this."

Sirius merely raised an eyebrow at his friend's behavior. Slacking his lips towards the side, Sirius blew his bangs from his dark blue eyes, staring up at the ceiling, before he looked back down upon his former classmate. It took Sirius a rather long time to notice that Remus was looking very amused at the book in his hand; it took the Grim even longer to realize that the book looked rather familiar; black, leatherbound…

…with the initials _SB _on them…

"MOONY!" exclaimed Sirius loudly, snatching the diary away. Making a face, Sirius hastily flipped through the pages, trying his best to ignore Remus's amused chuckle at his annoyance.

"I never knew you'd be so sensitive about your thoughts, Padfoot," Remus commented lightly, standing up and brushing himself.

"Yeah well…" Sirius rolled his eyes, snapping the book shut.

"In fact, I never even knew you kept a diary," Remus continued. Sirius smirked.

"It really wasn't a diary, now, was it?" he asked mischievously, waving the book slowly in his hand to emphasize the point, as though one would weigh something. Remus laughed.

"I suppose not. But I guess now I know it really was you who put the pink hair dye in James's shampoo."

"It was actually for Snivellus," said Sirius off-handedly, but smirked all the same, "but it still came out well, didn't it? I daresay it got Lily to notice Prongs after that!"

"Don't think he was eager to thank you though," Remus chuckled. "I would hardly think that he wanted Lily's attention that way. She did say that he reminded her a bit of a petunia."

Sirius made a face.

Sighing, Remus threw a couple more garbage into the rubbish bin, absent mindedly wondering about recent Order recruits.

"We're getting how many more?" Sirius asked, trying his best to pry out of his friend as much as possible.

"Not sure," Remus sighed. "We have one coming in a half and hour or so…Bill found him, ironically enough."

"Haven't been talking to Bill lately. He barely comes. It's just you and Snivellus that go to Egypt. So come on, fill me in."

"Yeah, well…" Remus half-shrugged. "Bill was working at the bank, as usual. He was trying to get some goblin recruits in, but they weren't quite very persuaded. A customer overheard and strangely enough, sided with him and, even _more _strangely enough, he got the goblins persuaded."

Sirius blinked, before he arched an eyebrow cynically. "Who is this guy? A random stranger poking his nose in Order business?"

"He was really interested," Remus insisted. "He told Bill that he had lots of experience with things among the darkside, so…"

Sirius's face turned even more suspicious. "Oh?"

Remus shugged helplessly. "You'll meet him. He's going be here soon anyway."

About half an hour later, Remus Lupin made his way into the kitchen, followed by a very unanticipated Sirius. The animagus wasn't exactly sure why, but he didn't quite like the idea of having a new recruit who was once a former Dark side member.

"Don't curse me if I curse him, got it?" Sirius asked flatly, as he shut the curtains of passing paintings closed.

Remus sighed semi-exasperatedly. "Sirius. At the very least be hospitable."

"You know I am hardly that when I'm actually _at_ home."

Remus gave his friend a dry smile. "I know."

"Excuse me?" interrupted a quiet voice.

Immediately, both wizards turned their head to the sound of the voice. A young man, looking just in his early twenties, or possibly very late teens, stood in the darkness of the doorway. Though his face and head was covered by a rather deep lavender robes and hood, the Order wizards could clearly see flaxen golden bangs beneath them.

"Sorry if I bothered you by letting myself in," the stranger said softly, his voice accented a slight bit. "The man named Shacklebott let me in. Did I run in on something confidential?"

Remus shook his head. "Not at all." He gestured slightly to the wooden table. "Have a seat."

The stranger nodded, his face still hidden in the shadows of his hood. Without another sound, he silently slipped forwards towards the table, lavender robes swishing gracefully behind him. Through the parting of the violet robes, Remus could see dirty, sand-smudged khaki pants, with large baggy pockets, ending with black shoes. As the stranger reached toward to help himself to a seat, golden armbands glittered against caramel skin, his fingers covered in a few golden bands of rings.

"Allow me to introduce myself," Remus smiled mildly as he sat himself down also, followed by Sirius. "I am Remus Lupin, and this is…"

"Sirius Black," the animagus said stoutly, as though daring the stranger to say, 'Oh my god, MURDERER!'

However, the stranger hardly did so, shrugging lightly. "Pleased to meet you."

"And you?" Sirius prompted, one eyebrow disappearing into his black hair.

The stranger shrugged lightly again, before pulling off his hood. Out tumbled wispy, gold-spun hair, spewing across his shoulders. Intense but slightly large lavender eyes stared towards them, piercing and cool. His neck was wrought with yet another golden accessory, matching his dangling earrings from his ears.

"Malik Ishtal," the Egyptian said smoothly.

* * *

"This is where I live," Yugi said, smiling widely as he threw open the door. Ryou replied the childish smile with a light one of his own, before his eyes widened slightly at the sight of Yugi's apartment.

"Nice place," Ryou said, smiling.

Yugi grinned wryly. "Pity I have to give up so soon."

Indeed, it was a pity. Though small, the flat was a quite warming place to dwell. The walls were painted a rather soft shade of yellow, and the curtains by the windows were a rather pale, misty blue. In one corner was Yugi's bed, small and covered in a warm, multi-patched quilt. Next to the bed was a good-sized wooden desk, with oak drawers and golden handles. However, upon the table was not quite an art of its own. Papers spilled from corners, some beneath glasses of juice, other scattered with quills and ink.

Yet, despite the small area of the flat, it had a very warm, welcoming feeling to it. And distinctly, it reminded Ryou somewhat of Yugi's soulroom, including the random toys and duel monster decks scattered about the floor.

"Kitchen's that way," Yugi said, closing the door. "Help yourself to whatever's left. Yami ate most of them."

/Excuse me/ queried the mentioned pharaoh, slightly indignantly.

Yugi laughed. /Aw, come on, you know I didn't mean it./

/Just like when you didn't mean me being short/ Yami asked, forcing himself to restrain a wry smirk.

/You ARE just a few inches taller than me/ Yugi replied back, almost just as indignantly.

Yami laughed. / A few inches goes a long way. Unfortunately, just not with you./

Yugi mock-groaned. /Yaaaammmiii…./

Yami laughed again. /Alright alright! I kid. You know I was./

Yugi shook his head, a wry smile on his face as well.

/Just call it payback, aibou. Don't call me portly and I won't call you short./

Yugi made a face. /Portly? Where the heck did you learn that from/

There was silence at the end, broken only by Yami small groan of annoyance.

/I hate Britain./

* * *

"Thanks, Yugi," Ryou smiled, sipping lightly against his orange juice.

"No problem," Yugi replied, pouring himself a glass. He was quite pleased to see Ryou, after so long. They hadn't visited each other since they had graduated, going on their own little separate routes. "So…how's it been going? You're working for the Ministry now, right?"

As Ryou laughed modestly, he couldn't help blush slightly. "Yes," he said, taking another sip. "I'm not really an important ministrator yet or anything, but I help out a lot."

"Junior something?"

"Junior Ministry officer or assistant," Ryou supplied helpfully. "I work alongside with a couple of other Juniors. They almost have their own department, in a way. Most of them just graduated from wizarding school."

"So how did you get in?" Yugi asked, blinking.

"Took the test, wrote an application, then I got accepted because of my 'theory and knowledge of Muggle and Muggle studies'," Ryou said, sighing through a smile. "Really. I don't think they even know that I had never been to wizarding school. Maybe they thought I was home-taught."

"Who are you working with?" Yugi asked, taking a rather large gulp of his own orange juice, almost downing the entire thing in one swallow.

Yami snickered lightly.

Yugi poked at his darker half lightly. /Oh come on./

/What/ asked Yami innocently. /A good metabolism is a blessing./

Yugi grinned and rolled his eyes. /Just let me listen to Ryou in peace./

"Yugi?" Ryou asked, curiously waving a hand in front of his friend's face.

Yugi startled a bit, blinking at Ryou, who was smiling understandingly.

"I'm sorry, did I bother anything?" he asked.

Yugi laughed and shook his head. "No."

/…/

/What/

/And you say I have bad observation skills/

"Anyways," continued Ryou, oblivious to the teasing remarks that the Motou sides were making. "I'm working with a couple others…Percy Weasley's our head, and you can't believe what I have to go through with him everyday."

"Oh? Why?" Yugi asked, finally snapping out of his teasing battle with his yami. Even Yami had momentarily stopped his occasional leisure ranting and was listening Ryou intently, like the good regal pharaoh that he was.

"Junior to the Minister of Magic," Ryou said, with a look of respect and annoyance in his eyes. "And what a slave worker."

Yugi laughed. "How so? Does he come into work with a whip in hand and in military suits?"

Ryou arched an eyebrow and sweatdropped. "I'd be terrified if he did."

Both of them chuckled, before Yugi leaned his head against his palm thoughtfully.

"Weasley…I've heard of that name before," Yugi said distantly. "Professor Dumbledore mentioned something like them…what does your supervisor look like? Flaming red hair and freckles?"

"As much as he hates it, yes," Ryou replied, looking surprised. "How do you know?"

Yugi shrugged. "I heard he's got a big family, and a lot of them are still at Hogwarts. Two of them are troublemakers, so Professor Dumbledore told me to be on the lookout for them."

Ryou sighed, shaking his head. "Bakura and Malik have been enough trouble for me already."

Yugi smiled sympathetically. "Yeah, I know. At least I know the Weasley twins aren't going to be that bad." Yugi smiled, then poked Ryou in the arm. "They don't eat raw meat and have Shadow powers."

Ryou laughed, despite himself, and sipped against his orange juice again. "So what are you teaching in Hogwarts? I'm going there with the Ministry Inquisitor."

"Teaching Care of Magical Creatures," Yugi said, off-handedly. "Yami would be taking over most of the time though. He can control them better than I can."

Ryou nodded. "I see. Well, I guess I'd be seeing you there then. The Ministry Inquisitor is coming anyways, and I'm accompanying her so I can have more experience." Ryou cringed, as though he truly wanted to have nothing to do with the Inquisitor at all. "I went to a hearing a few weeks ago…gods, I don't think I'd ever want to go through that again."

"Oh? Why?" Yugi asked.

Ryou looked at his friend. "Ever heard of Harry Potter?"

Yugi furrowed his brows a bit, before he hesitantly nodded. "Kid who defeated a dark and evil Lord or something…am I right? I'm terrible at wizarding history."

Ryou laughed, his smile broadening as he stretched. "Yeah, that's him. Personally, I didn't know him either until I met him at the hearing. I think he's a really nice boy, so I have no idea why he was there. Turns out the was doing illegal magic because some Dementor was chasing after him…not that I knew what a Dementor _was,_" Ryou added, looking exasperate.Yugi tsked. "No idea what Dementors are, either," Yugi said, shrugging.

Ryou grinned again. "Guess I won't feel that lonely when I get to Hogwarts, huh?"

Yugi beamed. "Of course you won't! I'll even let you sleep in my office or something if you need to."

Ryou shook his head. "I'm having my own. They have a couple of guest dorms for people like me. I think that's how they had the Triwizard Tournament last year. I mean, a thousand some people all in one castle!"  
Yugi nodded. "Incredible, isn't it?"

Leaning back, Ryou stretched again, attempting to cover a yawn, but failing at pulling it off. As he regained themselves and watched Yugi get some tea before droopy eyes, he smiled tiredly.

"I think I'm going to like Hogwarts," Ryou laughed.

* * *

A/N: I thought of adding Seto in for this chapter, but I got really lazy. At least this was as long as the other: four pages long. I usually make my chapters on average four to like, thirteen pages long, so that's pretty good. Yes, Seto has a point in this story, which to me will be quite tough, since I hate writing his character. Also, there's abit of a er...Seto pairing in this one, but it's non-yaoi, as usual on this account, and also, it's a tad...unique, so to say.

Who thinks Kisara looks likea Veela? (oops, did I say that outloud? XD)


	3. Under the Cloak of Darkness

Wow! I know I haven't updated in forever – but I've been hit with some Harry Potter xover inspiration. Unfortunately, it's more so for this crossover…TT But at least there is an update!

I don't know when I'll get back to Destiny Prophecies. I'll see what I can do. But until then, the only crossover that might be updated will be this one.

-Hui Xie

Japanese glossary:

Aibou – partner

Gomen (nasai) – sorry

Mou hitori no boku – 'the other me'.

(for later reference yadonushi) – landlord

The Japanese in this story won't be extensive. But most of this story is also based on the subbed Yu-Gi-Oh, so I'll be using the Japanese names and occasionally Japanese when I feel it's necessary.

* * *

Chapter Three: Under the Cloak of Darkness

"Your expertise in Dark Arts is…fascinating," Lupin commented over the table. He gazed at the younger man with subtle curiosity. Malik shrugged.

"It's enough to get me around," Malik said easily. From across the table, Sirius raked his dark eyes over the boy suspiciously.

"Why do you want to convert?" Sirius asked darkly. "With your intensive knowledge of the Dark Arts?"

Malik snorted lightly in raked a hand through his shoulder-length long hair. "Change of heart? Redemption? Call it what you will, but I'm no longer interested in the dark side of the magical world."

"What do you think you have to offer for us?" Sirius asked. Remus also cocked his head curiously to the side.

The Egyptian boy looked mildly unimpressed. "Not personally, or anything, but it doesn't seem like your organization has a very well-rounded ideas of the Dark Arts. I've studied English Dark Arts and they are intriguing and powerful, but honestly, nothing stands up against the concepts of Egyptian Dark Arts."

"Egyptian Dark Arts?" Lupin repeated, his eyebrows rising higher by an inch. "But surely the magic is nearly extinct by now; it hasn't been practiced in 3,000 years."

Snorting, Malik shook his head. "Dead wrong, Professor. While Egyptian Dark Arts were used frequently three thousand years ago, it certainly doesn't mean it hasn't been practiced recently. It's merely been a few years since the last time _I've_ handled Egyptian Dark Arts."

Before Sirius could open his mouth to interject, Malik cut through and over the wooden table.

"Like I've said before," Malik said seriously, "call it guilt, redemption, or justice, what ever you think that I'm turning over to the Order of the Phoenix. Honestly, I think my extensive knowledge over Egyptian Dark Arts will really be beneficial in this time of need. After all, who knows what Voldemort will come up with, the ingenious bastard?"

Lupin crinkled his nose slightly. "I take it that you are not on good terms with Voldemort."

At this, Malik's eyes darkened. "No…" The Egyptian boy looked down, and tried to hide the ugly expression of hatred coiling on his face. "No…of course not."

Deciding not to pressure the boy, Lupin looked to Sirius, who seemed to be contemplating something. Sighing in defeat, Sirius rolled his eyes and promptly patted the boy on the head. Malik looked up, his dark expression slowly fading away.

"Here." Sirius held out his hand. "Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of London, both the young Care of Magical Creatures professor was poring over his class notes. He tapped his quill absent-mindedly against the diagram of a baby Welsh Green dragon.

_'Starting the year off with a challenge, aibou?'_ A deep voice inquired lightly in the back of his head. Yugi smiled and shifted the parchment under a stack of files.

'Well, just to familiarize them. I think the sixth years would love to take care of a baby dragon.'

'_Are you well aware that taking care of dragons in the magical world is illegal?'_ Yami asked dryly. Yugi slumped his shoulders.

'Aw, no way!'

'_Quite so, aibou.'_

Looking disappointed, Yugi shuffled all his notes on dragons to the back of his pile. 'And it would've been such a good topic too…'

In the back of his mind, Yami chuckled a bit. '_Don't worry, aibou. I'm sure we can fit in a baby dragon here or there without the Ministry finding out.'_

Hearing this, Yugi perked up excitedly. 'You think - ?'

_'Legality isn't important when there are bigger things at risk,'_ Yami said wisely. '_I would fear it if Voldemort had dragons and these students were powerless against them. They need to be well-prepared to expect the worse.'_

Yugi smiled faintly at his yami.

'You've gotten soft for them already…'

Yami blinked and ruffled himself upright. '_Soft? Surely not…but-…yes, I am concerned,' _the darker one admitted. '_Even within the Items, their magic grows restless…'_ The ancient pharaoh looked out the window, pensive. '_And it's not only Britain that is being attacked now…'_

Hearing this, Yugi's face frowned a little. He lowered his eyes and pretended not to hear his Yami, but the pharaoh knew his Light had. His voice changed slightly to sound more comforting.

_'Aibou…'_

'It's alright, _Mou hitori no boku,'_ Yugi assured, absent-mindedly sorting through his notes and flicking through until he reached a section about grubbworms and centipillars. 'Grandpa's fine -…he sent an owl this morning, everything's alright. Although…' Here, Yugi's voice died a little. '…I haven't heard anything from Jonouchi…or Honda…or Anzu…'

Yami was silent for a moment. When he spoke, his voice was very quiet.

'_I'm sure they're alright, aibou,'_ the pharaoh assured. '_Voldemort has not expanded his alliances yet, I don't think. I do not believe that he has reached any where as far as Japan yet.'_

Yugi looked unhappy. 'Then why-…?'

_'The magic within the world is growing restless, misused,'_ Yami said, slowly gripping his Puzzle. '_Even the Shadows are feeling it – and only the Item holders should be able to control Shadow magic. There are refugees, bandits, wizards fleeing and wizards spying…I was not surprised to find Japan also developing mysterious deaths and unexplainable explosions.'_

Yugi gripped his notes tightly.

'I hope they'll be alright.'

Yami slowly put an invisible, but comforting had on Yugi's shoulder.

'_I'm sure they'll be.'_

* * *

Under the cloak of darkness, a shadow with light, silvery hair tucked under his hood, a scarf wrapped around his mouth and face like a mysterious bandanna, slid in and out through the winding roads of Knockturn Alley. Thieves, vagabonds, and other miscreants of the like scurried past him, hiding their goods, shielding their ugly faces under their faceless hoods.

In these rickety streets, the foreigner felt right at home.

He passed like a dark ghost, his footsteps silent, his figure so blended into the darkness that he seemed one with it. He was sliding past a shop labeled 'Crickets and Snakes' when he found certain items on display that caught his interest.

There was a large sign over head that said, '_For all your thieving needs'._ The shadow stopped and smirked, before heading inside.

At first, it appeared that he was the only one inside the store. The storekeeper was a balding, tall skeleton of a wizard with one glass eye that spun uncontrollably behind his monocle.

The silvery-haired shadow made his way without comment to the display case, his eyes perking up on the idea of perhaps acquiring some of these new, magical devices. A nice long whip was coiled in the center ('_Anything out of your reach is a snap!')_, a Swiss army knife was laid out, revealing everything from blades of every shape and size, to different-sized metals to pick locks (_'Opens any door magically locked!')_, and a round, black jar with a faded skull as its lid read '_Apparation Silencer – disappear and reappear without your wand or any sound.'_

The shadow smirked under his scarf. For a wizarding community, these merchandises didn't seem half-bad. Although…(the male picked up the Swiss-army-knife thoughtfully), a challenge without any help was always a temptation…

"May I help you?" asked a dry, low voice.

The shadow turned around, Swiss knife in hand. The shopkeeper had his wand out, ready to 'accio' the thing if the shadow was planning to steal it. But now that the gauntlet had been thrown, the shadow automatically decided it was so – just for the sake of stealing something and pissing off his landlord.

But before either male could do anything, another shadow had entered the shop. Apparently this customer was far more important than a possible thief, because the shopkeeper immediately turned to him with a note of slight fear and apprehension.

"Ah! Severus – long time no see…!"

The new man, with a long, hooked nose and small, cold eyes and greasy, lank hair, narrowed his eyes darkly at the shopkeeper. The shopkeeper understood and quickly ducked under the cashier counter, and produced a massive cauldron of different potions. The thief in the corner paused. Perhaps this was a conversation worth listening to…

"Ah- … Here is your receipt…" the shopkeeper produced a long slip of parchment and handed it to the greasy-haired man. "Lucius will pay, I expect?" The greasy-haired man nodded.

"With a generous tip for you, I'm sure…"

"Ah, well, thank you, Mr. Snape," the shopkeeper said. "Anything to help -…"

From the corner of his eye, the thief observed the items in the cauldron. His eyebrow arched a little. What on earth could one potion-master be doing with so rare and wicked, dangerous ingredients?

"I've even added a new powder of Hungarian Horntail scale," the shopkeeper added in a hush voice, pointing to a little pouch. "A new acquaintance I've come across, yes, useful little fellow in strengthening the weak - …if taken enough times, I've heard that a new body can strengthened…"

Snape's bottom lip curled.

"No doubt the Dark Lord would need something as powerful as that," Snape's voice hissed, low and barely audible. The thief in the corner widened his eyes.

_A new body….?_

The shopkeeper slowly bent over the counter. The thief had to strain his ears as well as he could, his white hair prickling.

"So now…is it true that…that He Who Must Not Be Named…has returned? From the half-dead?"

Snape's eyes narrowed.

"I've got no time to waste explaining to the likes of you," Snape said coldly, tapping the cauldron with his wand. The cauldron magically began folding itself as though it were a box, before finally folding into a thin sheet of itself. Snape picked up the sheet and folded it again, keeping it safe in his inside pocket. The shopkeeper looked suspicious.

"Well now, I am a bit of a potions master myself -…and the Dark Lord and Mr. Malfoy both trust me well with his reappearance…"

"The Dark Lord can do things beyond our imagination," Snape hissed delicately.

The shopkeeper nodded his head darkly. "A recreation of a new body when one is half-dead …a floating soul, possessing those along his way until strong enough to remake himself a body…"

"The Dark Lord is strong already," Snape said in a harsh whisper, with a tone of finality in his voice.

The thief's hair prickled again.

_A floating soul...possessing those along his way…until strong enough to _remake_ himself a body…_

"A complex ritual," Snape hissed harshly. "Now, if you please…" he handed the shopkeeper a note. "I shall be leaving."

The shopkeeper took the note and nodded approvingly. "Very good, Mr. Snape," he whispered back darkly. Snape coldly turned away and started to head out the door.

Along his way, Snape bumped into someone. The stranger had much of his face hidden, except for possibly the mysterious white bangs that fell into his red-brown eyes. He was slightly smaller than Snape, possibly much younger. Snape narrowed his eyes coldly.

"Watch where you are going you miserable…"

Red eyes watched Snape carefully, as though memorizing every detail in the three seconds they stared at each other. A smirk formed from behind the scarf.

"_Gomen,_" the smaller one apologized. Snape blinked and frowned. The red eyes softened, as though in mock smile. "English no good -…where Diagon Aleey?"

Snape's lips curled in disgust.

"Knockturn Alley is not a place for foreigners to be _meddling_ in," the potions-master said cruelly. "I suggest you return to your miserable place of origin before you lose a finger or two among these streets…" His eyes lingered on the other's stark, red-brown eyes. "…Or worse…"

The stranger backed off, pretending to look apologetic. Snape's face twitched a little before he turned away, stalking off. What peculiar, evil red eyes behind that dark hood…

The foreigner watched as Snape left, before turning to the shopkeeper. He held out his hands innocently, which were empty.

"_Gomen,"_ he said again. "Lost."

Even the shopkeeper had a look of disgust on his face.

"Get out, foreigner!" he pointed to the door. "Get out!"

The foreigner happily complied. He quickly left without another word.

The shopkeeper angrily shook his head. "Mudbloods, no doubt…" He watched as the foreigner turned down the street through his window. The foreigner's red eyes briefly turned back to his – behind the hood, the shopkeeper could have sworn the man was smirking something wickedly proud.

It was then did the shopkeeper realize the foreigner was holding the Swiss army knife in his hand. The shopkeeper shouted out in rage – he stormed out of his store after the thief - ..but as soon as he entered the street, the thief had gone.

Not one trace down the long, empty streets of Knockturn Alley.

Returning to Diagon Alley and the Leaky Cauldron, the stranger slid up to his room without saying hello to the barkeep. He slammed his door shut and locked it securely, before shedding his cloak.

Long white hair fell over his shoulders. Beneath his robes, he had been wearing Muggle black jeans and a muscle shirt. He flipped the Swiss army knife in one hand, while his other clutched a piece of parchment.

_Crickets and Snakes _

_Receipt of Inventory_

_Delivered to: S. Snape._

_Paid by: L. Malfoy._

Under the title, there was a long list of potion ingredients.

The white-haired man smirked, looking around him. The calendar on the wall had its days scratched out: the day after would be September the first.

The Ring on his chest tinkled softly.

Yami Bakura smirked proudly at his night's work. Multitasking has always been a very useful skill.


End file.
